ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Golza (Neo Ultraman Neos)
|Gender = Male |Height = 62 meters |Weight = 68,000 tons |Home world = Planet Earth (Underground) |Series = Neo Ultraman Neos Neo Ultra Fight |Type = Kaiju |Affiliation = Melba |Created by = DeadMonkey8984 |Roar(s) = Golza: Fire Golza: }} is an ancient kaiju in Neo Ultraman Neos He appeared in episode TBA, TBA and TBA. History Golza Golza was an ancient kaiju from Earth's past than had awoken along with the sky-rending kaiju, Melba. Appearing first in Mongolia, Golza tunneled back underground before the military could react. He later appeared in Japan and causes destruction. Just as Melba arrives, both kaiju have the upper hand to defeat Ultraman Jack and about to kill him. At the last minute, Ultraman Neos fights both Golza and Melba while Jack joins in. Neos breaks Golza's ankle, forcing the kaiju to flee into the Earth, Neos is not enough time to chased him and finishes off Melba instead. Trivia *Golza's role in the episode was to pay homage to episode 1 of Ultraman Tiga, except changed definitely. Fire Golza is a more powerful version of the original Golza. He appeared in episode TBA of Neo Ultraman Neos. Sometime later, Golza was discovered hiding underground beside a volcano which was threatening to erupt. After absorbing so much heat from the lava, He had developed new powers and strength, as well as blue markings that covered its body. Ultraman Neos went into the volcano to investigate, Fire Golza was awoken and made his way to the surface rampaging once again. However, Fire Golza's improved strength and absorption abilities proved to be too much for Neos to handle. But Golza's absorption abilities were still a problem. As a result, Neos then combined his physical attacks with his energy attacks to finally get an advantage over the kaiju, which worked and allowed Neos to use the S Ray and defeated Fire Golza. Realizing that the volcano was about to erupt again, Neos carried Golza into the air and hurled him into the volcano, preventing the eruption and killing Fire Golza in the process. Trivia *Fire Golza's role in the episode was to pay homage to episode 18 of Ultraman Tiga, except changed definitely. *The figure portraying Fire Golza is actually Fire Golza Gorg from Ultraman X The Movie: Here Comes! Our Ultraman, because the actual Fire Golza figure made by Bandai is extremely hard to find in online. Golza II A another Golza reappears in episode TBA of the series as A second Golza emerged from underground and was again met by the weapons of the military, but there was nothing they could do except annoy Golza II. Ultraman Neos appears, but was barely able to hurt or even phase Golza II's enhanced body, even with the Specium Ray, leaving Golza II to man-handle the Ultra with little effort. However, Neos refused to give up as he executed a powerful punch that punch through Golza II's skin. Neos then fired a Neo Magium Ray directly into the wound, ending Golza II's life and reign of terror until Alien Bat released his modified version Zetton known as to destroy Neos. Trivia *The figure portraying Golza II is actually an older figure of the Bandai 6 in Golza figure. *Golza II's role in the episode was to pay homage to episode 43 of Ultraman Dyna, except changed definitely even including Zetton Sky Type in the episode near the end as a cliffhanger. Data - Generation II= Golza II Stats *Height: 60 meters *Weight: 70,000 tons *Origin: Underground Powers and Abilities *Ultrasonic Ray: Golza II can fire a very strong, missile-strength, explosive, highly combustable and very powerful orange heat ray beam of energy from his forhead. *Super Armor Plated Skin: Golza II is covered in skin as tough as solid steel. Most attacks thrown at him will most likely fail and this also gives conduction easier through his skin. However, Golza II skin now different than his previous forms. His skin now is very strong, even the Specium Ray couldn't pierce it. *Thick Tail: Golza II's tail can use his thick tail to whip and bash foes quite effectively. *Burrowing: Golza II can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. }} - Fire= Fire Golza Stats *Height: 62 meters *Weight: 70,000 tons *Origin: Near a Volcano Powers and Abilities *Empowered Ultrasonic Ray: Fire Golza can charge and fire a stronger version of his original beam. It is more powerful and also generate large amounts of heat, giving it increased destructive powers *Heat Energy Absorption: Fire Golza can absorb heat/magma/energy to become stronger. In addition, having grown in power by heat and lava, Fire Golza is capable of absorbing all but the strongest of energy attacks. *Burrowing: Fire Golza can burrow through the Earth at high speeds. *Super Strength: Fire Golza's strength has been augmented in this form. He can easily lift thousands of tons of weight, and is even powerful enough to kill weaker kaiju with a simple jab to the stomach or a kick to the ribs. *Armored Plated Skin: Fire Golza is covered in skin as tough as solid steel and can withstand most physical attacks. Most attacks thrown at him will most likely fail and this also gives conduction easier through his skin. }} Other Media Neo Ultra Fight Gallery Miscellaneous Golza_Figure.jpg|A Bandai repaint figure of Golza portrayed in the series 61Qk_QBSu1L._SL1360_.jpg|A Bandai repaint figure of Fire Golza (aka Fire Golza Gorg) portrayed in the series Category:Fan Kaiju Category:DeadMonkey8984 Category:Neo Ultraman Neos Continuity Category:Neo Ultra Fight Continuity Category:Golza Variations Category:Dinosaur Kaiju Category:Ancient Kaiju Category:Subterranean Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju